In the technical field, as described in PTL (patent literature) 1, the technology is known, in which a base station instructs a mobile device to search a neighboring cell, and updates a stored adjacent cell list on the basis of the search result from the mobile device.
[PTL ]
    [PTL1] Japanese Patent Application Laid-open 2008-219645